narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Orochimaru
Orochimaru (大蛇丸, Orochimaru) - był jednym z najbardziej znanych ninja Konohagakure: legendarny Sannin, lecz uciekł z wioski w poszukiwaniu własnych egoistycznych pragnień, takich jak nauka wszystkich technik. Był głównym antagonistą przez większość Część I z serii i również jednym z głównym antagonistów w Części II. Historia Drużyna Hiruzena thumb|left|Orochimaru jako dziecko Od młodości miał wielki talent do ninjutsu. Stał się on ulubieńcem swego mistrza - Hiruzena. Niestety jego psychika stawała się z czasem coraz bardziej skrzywiona. Widzimy to już podczas retrospekcji Tsunade, gdy powiadamia ją o śmierci jej brata czy też we wspomnieniach Jiraiyi, gdy na drodze Trzech Sanninów pojawia się Nagato, Yahiko i Konan. Z czasem staje się bardzo utalentowanym i potężnym shinobi znającym wiele technik. Podpisuje on również pakt z wężowym rodem. Podczas wthumb|Orochimaru w drużynie Hiruzena.ielkiej wojny thumb|left|Sanninowie vs Hanzoshinobi i walk jakie za sobą toczyła Konoha i Amegakure - Hanzō, przywódca Wioski Deszczu w uznaniu za waleczność na polu bitwy przyznał trzem, młodym wówczas shinobi (Orochimaru, Tsunade, Jiraiya), tytuł trójki sanninów z Konohy. Wygnanie Gdy doszło do wyboru osoby na stanowisko Czwartego Hokage, nienawiść Orochimaru do swojej wioski (która narodziła się po stracie rodziców) spotęgowała się, gdyż na tę posadę Hiruzen Sarutobi postanawia wybrać młodego ucznia Jirayi - Minato Namikaze, a nie jego. Zaczyna potajemnie prowadzić eksperymenty wykorzystując do tego shinobi z wioski próbując stworzyć technikę dającą mu nieśmiertelność. Gdy z wioski zaczynają znikać kolejni ninja, Sarutobi wraz z członkami ANBU wkraczają do kryjówki Orochimaru, który bez ogródek przyznaje się do zbrodni i ucieka, gdyż Trzeci nie potrafi go zatrzymać ze względu na sympatię i sentyment jaki czuł do swego byłego ucznia. Sannin opuszcza wioskę. Zatrzymać próbuje go Jiraiya, jednak i to nie przynosi skutku. Orochimaru w Akatsuki thumb|left|Orochimaru w stroju Akatsukithumb|Itachi złapany przez Orochimaru. Orochimaru po zostaniu missing-ninem rangi S przyłącza się do Akatsuki, gdzie zostaje sparowany z Sasorim. Tam poznaje dokładnie Itachiego Uchihę i postanawia przejąć jego Sharingana. Itachi okazuje się jednak potężniejszym shinobi, a jego genjutsu bez trudu przewiduje i niweczy intencje wężowego sannina. Ten rozgoryczony swoją bezradnością opuszcza organizację i zaczyna gromadzić swoich popleczników, którzy często są byłymi ninja Konohy, tak jak Anko Mitarashi, która przed ucieczką Orochimaru z wioski zostaje jego uczennicą. Lecz porzuca ją nadając jej demoniczną pieczęć. Późniejsza działalność Kolejnym zaufanthumb|left|Orochimaru z małą Ankoym sługą zostaje początkowy szpieg Sasoriego - Kabuto Yakushi, którego z genjutsu wyzwala sam Orochimaru czyniąc z niego swą prawą rękę. Orochimaru wyznacza mu rolę szpiega w Konohagakure. Zakłada on wioskę - Otogakure (Wioska Dźwięku) i tworzy również wiele kryjówek na terenie różnych krajów, gdzie dalej prowadzi swe wynaturzone eksperymenty. Jednym z nich jest Jūgo, dzięki któremu Orochimaru udaje się wynaleźć przeklętą pieczęć (wyzwalającą z osoby olbrzymie pokłady chakry, niestety w wypadku odrzucenia przez organizm mogła ona doprowadzić do śmierci). thumb|Znak przywołujący Orochimaru.Podczas swych wędrówek Orochimaru przygarnia chłopca - Kimimaro, jedynego ocalałego członka Klanu Kaguya i werbuje go, szkoląc na bezgranicznie oddanego sługę. Po pewnym czasie daje mu przeklętą pieczęć, która później przyczynia się do jego nieodwracalnej choroby. Gdy okazuje się, że Itachi Uchiha jest dla niego zbyt silny obiera sobie nowy cel - Sasuke Uchihę, aby zdobyć wymarzonego Sharingana. Atak na Konohę Po wielu latach badań udaje mu się zakończyć technikę transmigracji duszy edothumb|Orochimaru nakłada na Sasuke przeklętą pieczęć.do innego ciała,thumb|left|Orochimaru jako Shiore.orochimaru'reaper dzięki czemu może on uniknąć śmierci spowodowanej starością. Porzuca on Anko i planuje atak na Konohę, by ją doszczętnie zniszczyć. By tego dokonać sprzymierza się z Sunagakure przed Egzaminami na Chūnina, które mają odbyć się w Wiosce Liścia. Potajemnie wraz ze sługami morduje Kazekage i przyszywa się pod niego na czas trwania finałów. W eliminacjach pieczętuje Sasuke, uszkadza pieczęć Naruto i znika. Podczas finału egzaminów rozpoczyna atak, jego ninja z Otogakure athumb|left|Orochimaru jako Jōnin Dźwiękutakują Konohę wraz z ninja Piasku. Sam Orochimaru porywa Trzeciego Hokage i na szczycie dachu rozpoczyna z nim walkę. Do pomocy dzięki swej technice przywołania thumb|Orochimaru zabija Czwartego Kazekage.zmarłych w zamian za ciała swych geninów udaje mu się przyzwać I i II Hokage, którzy pozbawieni osobowości walczą z Sarutobim. Ten doprowadzony do ostateczności używa techniki pieczętującej - Shiki Fūjin, przyzywając samego Shinigami (Boga Śmierci). Z braku chakry i podeszłego wieku udaje mu się zapieczętować jedynie ręce swego byłego ucznia oraz dusze I i II Hokage. Przypłaca to swym życiem. Othumb|left|Orochimaru i jego kobiecy "pojemnik"rochimaru niezdolny odtąd do wykonania żadnej techniki ucieka przy pomocthumb|Orochimaru vs Hiruzen.y Czwórki Dźwięku. Plan zniszczenia Konohy nie kończy się sukcesem, dodatkowo następstwa techniki Sarutobiego pozbawiają sannina swych technik powodując przy tym niewyobrażalny ból. Po ataku na Konohe thumb|left|Orochimaru w ciele Gen'yūmaru Razem z Kabuto znajdują oni Tsunade, która jako mistrzyni w leczeniu jest w stanie uleczyć jego ręce. W zamian proponuje wskrzeszenia jej ukochanego oraz brata, którzy zginęli podczas wojen ninja. Ta ostatecznie nie zgadza się i dochodzi do walki między nią, a Kabuto. Później z pomocą przychodzą jej Naruto Uzumaki, sparaliżowany Jiraiya i Shizune. Po długiej potyczce Orochimaru wraz ze swym sługą zmuszeni są do odwrotu. Wężowy sannin postanawia użyć techniki transmigracji na Sasuke, jednak musi czekać, aż Czwórka Dźwięku" go sprowadzi do jego kryjówki. Nawet ostatnie thumb|Zrzucanie ciała.poświęcenie Kimimaro nie przynosi skutku i nie udaje się sprowadzić młodego Uchichy na czas. Gdy limit obecnego ciała Orochimaru jest na wyczerpaniu Kabuto wybiera dla niego inne ciało przetrzymywanego w jego więzieniu shinobi. Sasuke w końcu przybywa do kryjówki Orochimaru rozpoczynając pod jego okiem 3 letni trening. Most Nieba i Ziemi thumb|left|Orochimaru vs KyubiPo tym okresie Orochimaru wraz z Kabuto udaje się na most Nieba i Ziemi przygotowując zasadzkę na Sasoriego. Gdy okazuje się, że zamiast niego na most przybywa Yamato wraz z Naruto, Sakurą i Saiem, chakra Kyūbiego daje o sobie znać i pod wpływem złości Naruto aktywuje 4 ogony atakując Orochimaru. Sannin po serii spektakularnych uników ucieka razem z Kabuto i Saiem, wykonującym swą tajną misję. Naruto wraz z resztą drużyny podąża za nimi aż do kryjówki gdzie spotykają Sasuke. Orochimaru widząc skuteczność z jaką shinobi Konohy walczą z Akatsuki nie widzi sensu walki z nimi i znika razem z podopiecznymi. Polowanie na Itachiego Na skraju odrzuleft|thumb|Prawdziwa forma Orochimaru po wielu eksperymentach.cenia przez swoje obecne ciało, Orochimaru rozważa w jaki sposób najlepiej przejąć ciało Sasuke. Również, tylko w anime on i Kabuto wspominali wszystkie wydarzenia, które przedstawiały skazę Sasuke i to jak bardzo poprawił się od tego czasu. Zanim zdążył sformułować swój plan, Sasuke atakuje go, decydując, że Orochimaru był osobą niegodną, by posiąść ciało Uchiha i próbuje go zabić Ostrą Włócznią Chidori, ale tylko udaje mu się przebić ramię. Orochimaru następnie ujawnia swoje prawdziwe ciało, czyli dużego, białego węża wykonanego z wielu mniejszych węży, w celu wszczęcia procesu zamiany ciał. thumb|right|Sasuke pokonuje Orochimaru. Jednakże Sasuke przecina ogromne wężowe ciało Orochimaru, tylko by zrozumieć, że parująca krew zmienia się w truciznę, po czym Orochimaru udaje się rozpocząć proces zamiany ciał. Jednakże Sasuke zatrzymuje proces, tak jak to zrobił Itachi parę lat wcześniej, ale wykonał krok dalej przez odwrócenie procesu przeciwko Orochimaru, absorbując go w swoje własne ciało. Sasuke zdobywa część umiejętności Orochimaru, ale tym samym musi poświęcić część swojej chakry, by stłumić go. thumb|left|Orochimaru przebity przez Miecz Totsuka. Podczas swojej walki z Itachim, Sasuke wyczerpuje się chakra i Orochimaru był w stanie połączyć się z jego popisową Techniką Ośmiu Głów. Jest zdziwiony faktem, że nareszcie ma szansę zdobyć ciało Sasuke, ale zostaje natychmiastowo przebity przez Susanoo Itachiego. Na początku Orochimaru chwalił się, że jego przeciwnik będzie musiał zrobić coś więcej, niż tylko go zabić, ale nagle zaczyna zauważać, że coś jest nie tak, i że został przekłuty przez Miecz Totsuka, którego sam poszukiwał. Orochimaru zostaje wtedy natychmiastowo zapieczętowany przez Susanoo Itachiego, jak również usuwając Przeklętą Pieczęć z Sasuke. Mały, biały wąż uciekł przed Susanoo, ale zostaje później zabity przez czarne płomienie Amaterasu.Naruto rozdział 394, strona 3 W osobnym thumb|Yamata no Jutsu.spotkaniu, Kabuto spotkał się z Naruto, i ujawnił, że połączył z sobą niektóre komórki Orochimaru pozostałe z jego ciała, chcąc prześcignąć swego dawnego pana, ale ten powoli zaczął go przejmować. Teraz Orochimaru stara się posiąść Kabuto, co z kolei spowodowało, że Kabuto zaczął bardziej przypominać Sannina. Charakter Zawsze chłodny, bezwzględny i zaślepiony wizją nieśmiertelności. Poszukujący siły, zemsty i możliwości wiecznego życia za wszelką cenę. Ciężko doświadczony będąc dzieckiem staje się on złym do szpiku kości kryminalistą w świecie shinobi. Pewne jest to, że jest on jedną z najbardziej wyrazistych i intrygujących postaci w Naruto, obok której nie można przejść obojętnie. Jest najczystszą personifikacją samego zła, które nie cofnie się przed niczym by osiągnąć swój cel. Wygląd Pierwotnie Orochimaru pojawiał się jako białoskóry człowiek z długimi czarnymi włosami. Miał bursztynowe oczy i fioletowe oznaczenia wokół nich, co jest odniesieniem do jego wężowej natury. Mimo, iż wielokrotnie zmieniał organy, za każdym razem wracał do pierwotnej formy, z wyjątkiem różnic wysokości. Zwykle nosi zwykłą szarą szatę i fioletowy pas grubości liny, związany wieloma węzłami na swoich plecach oraz niebiesthumb|Jedno z ciał Orochimaru.kie kolczyki. Po niezliczonej ilości eksperymentów na swoim ciele, jego prawdziwą postacią stał się wielki, biały wąż, który składał się z ogromnej ilości małych węży. Wąż ten miał wyskalowaną twarz: zęby, język, czarne znaczne oko oraz szpiczasty podbródek. Umiejętności thumb|left|Orochimaru wskrzesza Hashiramę i Tobiramę.Bez wątpienia Orochimaru to jedna z najpotężniejszych postaci w całej serii. Dysponuje wieloma niebezpiecznymi technikami na poziomie Kage. Jedną z takich technik jest Yamata no Jutsu. Jego największą specjalnością jest regeneracja, której działanie mamy okazję zobaczyć podczas walki sannina z Naruto na Moście Nieba i Ziemi. Ciekawostki *Jest pierwszym z Sanninów wyświetlanych w serii. *Dzieli grupę krwi wraz z kolegami z drużyny Jiraiyą i Tsunade. *Orochi oznacza "Wielki Wąż". *Orochimaru na krótko pojawia się w odcinku Naruto Shippūden 129 oraz w odcinku 138 wyłania się z ciała Sasuke, po czym zostaje zapieczętowany w wiecznej iluzji, przy pomocy miecza Totsuka no Tsurugi. *Według pewnej legendy pt "Jiraiya Gōketsu Monogatari", Jiraiya poślubił piękną Księżniczkę Tsunade oraz miał ucznia Yashagorō, który opanował magię węży przybrał imię Orochimaru. Jiraiya według legendy opanował żabią magię. Więc możemy stwierdzić, że Masashi Kishimoto wzorował się na tej legendzie. *Geny Sannina znajdują się w Kabuto, który wszczepił sobie fragment jego ciała. *Używał technik ziemnych tak jak Jiraiya oraz ich sensei Hiruzen Sarutobi. *Orochimaru, Konan i Karin są jedynymi członkami Akatsuki, którzy opuścili ich szeregi. *Skóra białego węża jest symbolem szczęścia i odrodzenia. *W Akatsuki miał pierścień z napisem "Niebo" *Według Databook Naruto *Ulubionym zajęciem Orochimaru jest tworzenie nowych technik. *Jego marzeniem było opanowanie wszystkich technik Cytaty *(Do Trzeciego Hokage): "Jesteś tylko starym, spróchniałym pniem tej przeklętej Wioski Liścia! A żeby przewalić drzewo wystarczy zniszczyć pień! Nie chcesz ze mną walczyć, więc szykuj się na śmierć, sensei!" *''"Chcę opanować wszystkie techniki, aby poznać prawdę o tym świecie."'' *''"Ciało się starzeje, ale umysł pozostaje nieśmiertelny''." *''"Ciemność... Kiedy wszystko co znałeś i kochałeś... zostaje ci zabrane... myślisz jedynie o swym gniewie, nienawiści, nawet o zemście... i wtedy nikt cię nie uratuje."'' *''"Cóż, tak naprawdę mam cel i jeśli miałbym ująć to w słowa, lubię ruch. Rzeczy są tak strasznie nudne gdy się nie poruszają. Wiatrak który się nie porusza może być momentami czymś interesującym, ale przez większość czasu nie warto nawet na niego spojrzeć. Teraz chce poruszyć wiatrak wichrem, który nazywa się Zagłada Konohy."'' *''"Istnieje granica głupoty!"'' *''"Posiadam wieczną młodość. Jestem nieśmiertelny."'' *''"Pożałowania godne walki kończą się tutaj. Od tej chwili, zaczyna tworzyć się historia!"'' *''"Starzenie się jest bezsensowne. To właśnie czuję patrząc na ciebie."'' *''"Tytuł Hokage nic nie znaczy. Tylko głupiec chciałby go posiąść."'' *''"Wiesz jak się gra w szachy... czasami trzeba poświęcić jakąś figurę!"'' *''"Wszystkie rzeczy posiadające formę muszą po pewnym czasie ulec zniszczeniu."'' *''(Do Kimimaro)"Życie prawdopodobnie nie ma żadnego sensu. Być może jednak znajdziesz coś interesującego póki żyjesz. Tak jak ty znalazłeś ten kwiat. Tak ja znalazłem ciebie."'' *''"Nie stracił nawet kropli krwi...kiedy patrzę na to dziecko...nawet Ja, od zawsze nazywany geniuszem wyglądam przy nim żałośnie"'' *''"To byłby dobry pomysł nie drażnić Sasuke-kun za bardzo. Widzisz, z nim gorzej jest się zadawać niż ze mną"'' *''"Och, spokój, proszę. Zamiast treningu przybywam z małym prezentem dla Ciebie... Jest shinobim z Konohy, tak jak Ty... Pomyślałem, że moglibyście pławić się w nostalgii, rozmawiając o waszej dawnej wiosce"''. Źródła Kategoria:Bohaterowie Naruto Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:Missing-nin Kategoria:Akatsuki Kategoria:Shinobi Dźwięku